


Sunlight

by AlNiCa



Series: Starlight [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Post-Canon, space dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlNiCa/pseuds/AlNiCa
Summary: Keith was getting ready to apologize and explain to Luna when Kolivan and Krolia busted out laughing. Their response only made everyone more confused, until Krolia finally composed herself."Well Keith, looks like your daughter is more observant than you."_____The one where Luna meets the fam.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, y'all asked for me to write some more and I am here to deliver! Enjoy some more of baby Luna.

The walk back to their home from the hangar was a lot more eventful than normal, and that’s coming from the Captain of the Atlas and the Black Paladin of Voltron. They were getting constant stares from people trying to figure out what was in Shiro’s arms and why Keith was carrying a bag with pink stars on it. Someone actually walked nose first into a cement wall.

It wasn’t that interesting. It was just a baby.

He hated how everyone was going to know as soon as they got to their home.

Keith took the stairs first to open the front door as Shiro tried to get inside without jostling Luna. They probably shouldn’t have let her sleep so much during the day, but she was so traumatized with the plane ride that they felt too guilty to wake her. They’re just thankful she somehow slept during landing.

The wolf welcomed them at the front door, and Shiro panicked for a second, thinking he was going to jump to see the new friend they brought for him, but Keith cut him off and sent him back towards the kitchen before he could execute any potentially destructive plans.

As expected, Krolia and Colleen were waiting for them in the kitchen. There were several boxes stacked on the couches, most likely from the toddler bed they needed to pick up last minute, and stacks of parenting books on the counter Colleen probably got to force them to read. Makes sense since Shiro still cooks packaged ramen in the microwave to feed himself when he’s feeling particularly lazy and Keith almost exploded the washer the other day by trying to wash too many blankets at once.

Krolia’s eyes lit up as soon as she saw the mop of dark silky hair and the bright yellow onesie of the sleeping child. Now her grandchild.

Keith and Shiro discussed Krolia being in Luna’s life as much as possible. One reason being that she missed out on so much of Keith’s, and another being that they had no clue how the fuck babies worked. Which is the main reason why Shiro reached out to Colleen for help. His family was gone, Colleen was basically his adopted mom at this point, and they needed all the help they could get.

Secretly, they were so excited for Luna to have so much family, but they also assumed it would take a while for her to become comfortable with them. They told the team that they were going to give her a couple of days at home before they introduced them to her. Lance had actually been the most upset. They had no idea how much he loved kids when they were in space, but seeing Lance with his niece and nephew showed how much of a natural he was with them. It would come in handy when he and Allura decided to have one of their own.

Colleen and Krolia ushered them into the spare bedroom where they’ve set up all of Luna’s things. In one corner was a little bed with side guards Shiro specifically requested because “there is no way I could sleep at night knowing she could fall at any moment.” The bedspread was a pretty purple color with a bunch of stars scattered all around. They were told that Krolia specifically picked it since purple was a _family_ color. They also had a white dresser with a mirror attached, a small circle rug for Luna to play on, a new light fixture that could change colors and intensity, and some blackout curtains. They didn’t have time to paint, but the walls were already a light gray and had worked with anything they could pick out.

For the time being, it was perfect.

It was a larger room, previously being a home office for Shiro and Keith and a nap room for the wolf, so they would have plenty of room to add stuff or get a bigger bed as Luna grew up.

Shiro went to go lay Luna down while Keith pulled Krolia and then Colleen into a hug to thank them for all their work. Since starting Earth restoration they’d both been extremely busy, but they’d taken the time off to get their home baby ready for when they got back.

After tucking Luna in and turning off the lights, they made their way to the living room to update them on everything else that had happened.

“I’m sorry it took so long to get back. It took a little longer to prove we would be suitable parents for her, even though THEY reached out to ME.”

Shiro wrapped his arm around his back, “I know. But they’re trying their best right now,” He looked back to Colleen and Krolia, “Florida was a bigger mess than we thought. I told Matt that we should send some more help to get them organized. Pidge is doing great with the schools but they barely have their security systems up and running, never mind everything else.”

“I’m just glad she’s finally home with you both. I can’t wait until she wakes up so we can meet her. I thought we were going to have to wait a little longer for a grandchild since Matt isn’t ready for kids and Katie is barely 21,” Colleen said.

“I never thought I’d get to see Keith again, never mind get to be a part of my grandchild’s life. You’re both going to be wonderful parents,” Krolia added. Shiro had never seen her so emotional in all the time he’s known her. He was excited about this new adventure, but he was equally – if not more – excited for her. Krolia had been through so much as a parent, she deserved this.

It wasn’t long after that Colleen had to leave to finish some things before it got dark. Shiro and Krolia decided to go check on Luna while Keith started getting some food started for dinner.

He had just finished filling a pot of water to boil for pasta when he heard Luna screaming from the next room. He bolted, dropping the pot on the floor in the process. For someone who’s defended the universe and had been trained in stealth and speed, he’s never moved so fast in his life.

He ran in to see Shiro trying to pick up Luna, who was currently backed into the corner of the wall on her bed. Krolia was standing there confused and on the verge of tears. Shiro was trying to calm her down, but all Keith could make out from her was “No” and “bad.”

Keith grabbed his mom’s arm and dragged her into the hallway, asking her to wait. Luna was probably nervous about waking up in a new home and to a stranger looking over her.

After another 20 minutes of Shiro rocking Luna in his arms and rubbing circles in her back, she finally stopped crying. All they could hear were here little sniffles as she attached herself to Shiro’s sweatshirt with an iron grip.

“Shh Luna, you’re okay. You’re okay. Poppa’s here. You’re safe, I promise.”

It took another 5 minutes for her to poke her little head up to look at them. Keith approached and wrapped his arm around her body next to Shiro’s hand.

“Were you scared?”

Nod.

“Was it because you didn’t know where you were?”

Shake.

“Why were you scared then?”

She looked towards the door, where Krolia had left.

Keith and Shiro locked eyes, immediately understanding what had happened. It took a day, but they realized that the Florida camp had no Blade help, or rather, refused Blade help. There were only a few varying species cohabitating there, but no Galra. Shiro was invited to join in on a class when Keith had to get his DNA retested. He quickly realized that Pidge was not only trying to change their math and science curriculum but how they treated other aliens. The lesson they were working on was focusing on how bad the Galra were, and a history of their tyranny. When Shiro mentioned the Blades, he got a frustrated look from the teacher.

They had worried about Luna’s reaction to his mom since they assumed she never met a Galra that wasn’t trying to kill them and was being fed lies about the entire race.

Keith walked out to go find his mom. She wasn’t in the hall, or in the living room, but the back porch door was open. He walked out and went to stand next to her where she was leaning on the railing.

Keith had seen her cry a total of 2 times before now. One when they talked about his dad, and the other when they saw Kolivan’s death. It wouldn’t be for a long time, but neither of them was prepared to have to experience it so soon.

“You don’t have to explain, I understand.”

“It’s not you. They haven’t welcomed any of the Blades into Florida. She’s never met a Galra. Or at least met a purple Galra. We’ll talk to her, it’ll be okay, Mom.”

“The first time meeting my grandchild, and she runs away screaming from me.”

Keith didn’t know what to say to console her, she was obviously taking this hard. It was one thing to not have your 19-year-old son not know you, it was another to have your grandkid cower in fear at the sight of you. Instead of responding, he went in for a hug. He realized how much she loved hugs in their time together on the whale. She cherished all form of affection he allowed after not seeing him since he was 4 months old.

That night, after giving Luna a bath and putting her in pumpkin pajamas, Shiro and Keith sat down with Luna on their bed to talk to her about Krolia. They needed her to not only understand that Krolia was safe, but that they would never put her in harm’s way.

“Hey hunny, we need to talk to you about what happened today when you woke up, is that okay?”

She was cuddled up in Keith’s lap at the moment, not quite tired but definitely relaxed. She tensed when Shiro asked the question.

“I know it was scary, but we want to make sure you’re not scared the next time you see her. You see, we know a lot of people told you that the purple aliens were bad, but they’re all not bad. Like humans, some people are bad and some are good. The one you saw today was a good one, and she was very excited to meet you.”

“Yeah, and we’re sorry that we didn’t talk to you first okay. We never want you to feel scared when you’re with us. We will always be here to protect you, always. And the lady you saw today was my momma, and she loves me very much, and she wants to love you just as much. Does that make sense?”

Luna considered this new information, “She your momma?”

“Yeah sweetie, she’s my momma. I know it doesn’t look it, but I’m half human and half purple alien,” Keith paused before adding, “do you think I’m a good person?”

“Yeah.”

“Then they all can’t be bad, right?”

“Righ’.”

“We would never let anyone hurt you, and I know we just became a family, but we hope you can trust us when we tell you that she’s safe.”

“Okay, poppa.”

Shiro smiled, “Would you like to try meeting her again tomorrow?”

She looked between the two of them and paused before her response. They would wait if she wasn’t ready, her comfort always would come first. Krolia would understand, even if it hurt.

“Okay poppa, I meet ‘er.”

Keith gave her cheek a quick kiss, “Thank you, Luna. She’ll be happy to hear that. Now, who’s ready to brush their teeth and go to bed?”

 

 

They technically still had a week left before they had to go back to work, but Shiro went in early to check up on a couple of things before they were meeting up with Krolia for lunch. They decided to meet in a neutral location, just in case Luna got nervous again. They didn’t want her to continue to feel unsafe in her own home.

Keith took a quick shower before going in to wake her up. He found her already up and moving around her room when he got there.

“Hey Luna, you exploring?”

“Yeah! Room so big.”

“Yeah, you had to share a room before, now you got your own and you can do whatever you want with it. We can even paint it if you want.”

“Oh, can we pain’ it sparkles?”

He had to laugh, of course, Shiro and him – the two least interested in anything pretty – would get a child that wanted sparkly wallpaper for their room.

“Hm, we might have to ask poppa about that first, but I think that can be arranged. Now, let’s get you dressed to go meet poppa and grandma.”

He and Luna arrived at the on base park right after Shiro and Krolia had. They were both sitting on a bench in deep conversation and barely noticed when Keith arrived with a squirming baby in his arms.

“Hey guys, you ready?”

Krolia eyed him wearily, clearly not emotionally prepared to be rejected a second time. But Keith had hope, Luna and him had talked before they left and she seemed a lot calmer and understanding about everything. It was going to be a process to get her to completely trust them, but he thinks they’ll get there one day.

He crouched down to be eye level with her, “Remember what we talked about?” Nod, “Okay, then go ahead. Poppa and I will be right here.” Another nod.

She looked up at Krolia with her big blue eyes. She really was so stinking cute. Krolia ended up sitting on the ground on her knees since a 7-foot purple alien could be a little intimidating to a small human child.

“Hi Luna, I’m Krolia. I’m sorry I scared you yesterday, I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to come say hi.”

“Ko’lia?”

“Yeah, that’s right, Krolia.”

She looked up at Keith, then Shiro, then back to her, “But poppa said gran’ma.”

Her eyes immediately lit up, “Well, if you would like me to be, I’d love to be your grandma.”

They’d all never seen an almost 3 year old eyeball someone so intensely, but she thoroughly assessed Krolia before she made her decision. She took this very seriously, which was a little concerning but also hilarious.

Luna asked, “Do you like sparkles?”

A confused Krolia raised an eyebrow, “I think they’re very pretty.”

This seemed to be the deciding factor for her, “Kay, you can be my gran’ma.”

 

 

Several days later Hunk was throwing a welcome party for little Luna and had invited the entire friend group over to his house. Shiro was busy getting her hair brushed while Keith tried to brush his teeth and not ruin his only clean button down with toothpaste.

“I think I’ll need to practice some hairstyles for her. Her hair is just so LONG. Maybe Pidge and Allura can help?”

Keith spit and walked in, “Wow, yeah, she looks kind of crazy.”

He laughed at the pout Shiro had on his face, but he couldn’t argue. Luna’s pigtails were definitely uneven, and the top was not brushed very well.

“Not crazy poppa! Pwetty!” She turned to tell Shiro.

“Yes sweetheart, very pretty,” Keith said, then to Shiro, “Here, you go finish changing and I’ll do it. I know my way around a braid pretty well.”

Shiro sighed in defeat but he went anyways.

They arrived at the party only 20 minutes late, a new record for them since they’ve become notorious for getting distracted by random dogs walking around the base. Luna was bouncing ahead of them, clearly excited to make some new friends and see the kitten Hunk just recently adopted with Shay. They don’t know how they got so lucky that she was super open to meeting new people. A lot of the other kids in Florida and even on their base were nervous around new people, but besides the first meeting with Krolia, Luna has been excited to meet EVERYONE. Which could potentially turn into a problem in the future.

Keith rang the doorbell and the door swung open with an overly excited Lance, “Where is she?!”

Keith pointed to the small human in front of them who was nearly tackled by Lance’s excitement.

She gave a little wave, “Hewwo!”

“Oh my gosh, hello! You’re so precious,” He crouched down, “I’m Uncle Lance, if your dads ever annoy you you’re always welcome to come visit Aunt Allura and me.”

“Unc Lans!”

“Oh my god, my heart. Shiro, you have the cutest child ever.” He said while dramatically falling against the porch railing.

Shiro laughed, especially at the unimpressed face Keith was making, “Hey, she’s my kid, too.”

“Yeah, but she’s cute, so clearly she got that from Shiro.”

“Lance, she’s not biologically..”

“Where’s the baby!!” Hunk came running up behind Lance, with a Pidge on his back trying to see around everyone.

Shiro picked Luna up, “You’ll all get a chance to meet her, but let’s go inside at least.”

From there, everyone took turns introducing themselves to the groups newest addition. Allura was very excited to show her all the magic she wanted, Pidge said that she could come hang out in the lab with her and brought her some baby safe puzzles (that Shiro insisted he was going to sanitize before she could play with them), Hunk told her that if she ever needed some proper food to call him (Keith and Shiro weren’t THAT bad at cooking, they were just lazy), Lance offered to babysit whenever they needed, and Coran gave her own cube, which Shiro said he was going to hide IMMEDIATELY since she already figure out how to use it.

They had some pasta and meatballs, simple but delicious coming from Hunk, and ended up all hanging out in the living room after dinner. Pidge popped open a bottle of the most expensive wine Keith had ever seen (they’ve really thrown drinking laws out the window) when Krolia and Kolivan finally showed up in time for dessert.

Someone from the Garrison had volunteered to take all the Blades shopping so they could get some casual clothes. He didn’t know who, but he needed to applaud them for finding clothes that fit Kolivan’s 7’6” frame. He had on some dark wash jeans and a grey sweater, and it was still extremely jarring to see him out of his Blade uniform.

They had forgotten to prep Luna for meeting Kolivan, so Keith and Shiro immediately started to panic as soon as they came into the living room. They thought that he was away for the week, having spent a lot of time in Toronto at a new training facility.

Shiro was just about to pick up Luna and take her into the kitchen when she excitedly yelled out “Gra’ma!” and bolted for Krolia. Some doctors said it might be concerning that she had attached so quickly to everyone, but Keith wasn’t about to tell their daughter that she shouldn’t be excited to see people that loved her.

Krolia picked her up to say hello, and that’s when she noticed Kolivan.

The room went quiet as she assessed the new purple man in front of her. Everyone heard about Luna’s first meeting with Krolia, so they were preparing for the worst. She looked between Krolia and Kolivan several times, squinted her eyes a bit, stared him down.

Absolutely terrifying this 3 year old was.

She looked back to Kolivan, “Gran’pa?”

A look of shock was on everyone’s faces when they heard it. She apparently assumed that because her grandma was purple, this purple man that entered with her must be her grandpa.

Keith was getting ready to apologize and explain to Luna when Kolivan and Krolia busted out laughing. Their response only made everyone more confused, until Krolia finally composed herself.

“Well Keith, looks like your daughter is more observant than you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> Twitter: nax_zela  
> Tumblr: nax-zela  
> Pillowfort: naxzela
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
